As Destiny Dictates
by chumee
Summary: GinMatsu AU request fic. Can love be forced, acquired easily, or attained gradually? A story about an arranged marriage, growing up, and taking the long cut to falling in love.
1. first impression: prince

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, I made it. o_o;; A-and, oh my gosh, this chapter is rated K. O_O

This is my Christmas gift for Dimeus, who requested for a GinMatsu fic even though she knows I'm a HitsuMatsu fan. ^_^;;

Anyway, I'm trying my best not to be biased here. O_o;; (which is hard to do, lolXD) I do promise not to make Matsumoto and Gin OoC. Well, as far as this AU can allow, anyway.

* * *

**Warnings:** Aside from the usual 'chumee-updates-according-to-her-OCness', please remember that this is an AU fic, meaning that the characters act like people from the world they (were forced to) live in.

On second thought, please forgive Matsumoto's five year old thoughts, words and actions. XD There are parts when she narrates/speaks as a 20 year old, but I think one could distinguish these parts. Ovo

* * *

**As Destiny Dictates  
(chapter one)**  
by chumee

If there was one wish Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru wanted so badly to come true, it would be to rid themselves of one another. But the sad, horrible truth is…life isn't that fair to grant everybody's wishes. What happened, you ask?

As they say, it all began quite innocently.

* * *

Matsumoto, Rangiku

_"Today is the day that I will meet the one who will be with me forever…  
I just didn't mean that in a positive sense.  
Today is the day that I will know that fairytales are lies…  
Except the ones that end in tragedy."_

My mom looked positively excited that day, fifteen years ago. She dressed me up in a white dress that I wore once during my aunt's wedding as a flower-girl. She made me wear white school-girl shoes and cutesy socks with strawberry designs in it. And if that's not exaggeration, she also put white ribbons with bells in my hair. Why, my dad even bought short white gloves for me to wear.

I looked like a five year old bride of a river god. It was horrifying. Even as a child, I knew something bad was going to happen. And if I knew what a 'married' and a 'husband' really was, I would've ran until I died.

But I know I could have run away anytime I wanted to. But I didn't. Because, when I met Gin, I couldn't look at anyone else in the same way I looked at him. And when you can't look away, then how the hell can you run away?

* * *

I opened the door of my parents' room and saw my mom putting on her pearl earrings. "Mom?"

"Yes, Ran-chan?" my mom answered, smiling at me with her extremely cheerful smile she only wears at occasions like weddings and stuff.

"Why am I dressed like this?" I asked quietly, playing with the ribbons in my hair, secretly wanting to take them off. Why did my mom have to put these on my hair? She said I looked 'gorgeous'. I think that's another word for silly.

She looked pointedly at my dad who just came in the room, fixing his tie. "What?" my dad asked, looking at mom, then at me, then back again.

"I thought you told Ran-chan what the event is." My dad said defensively before my mom could say anything.

What event? And nobody told me anything. "Dad?" I looked at my dad, who merely shrugged and looked at mom. So I turned to look at her, instead.

"Why do you always forget to say the important things?" my mom asked, exasperatedly.

"It's not my duty to tell our daughter she's getting married." My dad said, scowling. "And anyway, I don't wanna lose my only daughter just yet to some—"

"I'm getting married?" I repeated, not understanding the word. What's a married? Carried? Hmm…

"Honey…" my mom began, standing up, crossing the room & patted my hair. She tried to soothe me. But I wasn't angry. I mean, should I be? And what's a married? "Of course not." Then she paused, and added as an afterthought, "Not today, anyway."

"What's a married?" I asked her, my eyebrows drawing themselves together.

She almost laughed. "My dear Rangiku, it is an event when the priest announces you and your best friend to be together forever."

Ah, the old man in the church everybody seems to respect. Yeah, yeah, I knew him. But I don't have anything close to a friend. I mean, I'm always at home, playing with my dolls…

"Can I get married with Coraline?" I asked them. Coraline is the name of my favorite doll. She's my best friend. My next best friend is Caroline. Caroline is Coraline's sister with an overly frilly dress. I like Coraline better because her dress doesn't make my skin itchy.

They looked troubled. I wonder why, though. Don't they like Coraline's dress? Will I have to marry Caroline instead?

"You have to get married to a boy." My dad said, and stood next to my mom.

My face fell. It was as if they told me I wouldn't get desserts. Boys were the short-haired kids that are always sweaty and snot-covered, right? Ew. I'd rather marry Caroline even if her overly frilly dress makes my skin itchy. "A boy? You mean those snot-covered—"

My dad looked pained and my mom looked at me with a stern look. I stopped talking. "The boy you're going to meet today is different, Ran-chan." She told me with a gentle voice. As if she was talking about cakes and chocolate.

Hmm…Maybe that boy really is different. I mean, she only uses that tone when she's talking about me, sweets, dad, flowers, and apparently, this boy.

I just hope he's not snot-covered.

"That boy will be your soon-to-be husband."

"My what?" I asked. "I understand soon-to-be, but what's a husband? Is that another word for butler?"

My dad chuckled, clearly recovering from my 'boys-are-snot-covered-creatures' comment. What's so funny?

"No, my daughter." My dad told me. "That boy will be your best friend for your entire life."

I stared at him. And stared some more. Does that mean I'll have a moving, interactive Coraline for my entire life? A best friend that doesn't require stitching every now and then? A best friend I don't have to carry all the time?

"Wow." was the only thing I managed to say. I mean, if any girl got a doll like that…

So I'm lucky then? That boy Coraline must cost a fortune!

"He's thoughtful, kind, intelligent, and very handsome!" my mom gushed, her eyes sparkling. I just don't remember if I gave her my glitters.

Still, there's still one more question I have to ask. The answer will determine my life and death.

"Is he snot-covered?"

…What? I mean, who cares about those other stuff that mom was going gaga for? I had to make sure. It's a requirement for me that my best friend doesn't have snot.

"No." my parents answered me at the same time.

"Yay!" I immediately brightened by the fact. I can't wait for the rest of my life! Wait, when will the package arrive? Is it today? It's today isn't it? That's why I'm wearing this dress. Oh. Now I see.

"He's coming today?" I wanted to know.

"Yes." My mom told me, clapping her hands. She too, looked excited. Sure, I'll share boy Coraline with her, but she must promise that she won't brush his hair too roughly or, I shuddered at the thought, he'll get split ends!

"Ugh." My dad said. What's an 'ugh'? Maybe it's a yes, too. Don't tell me my dad wants to share my boy Coraline, too! Geez, can't they buy their own boy Coralines?

Oh well, guess I'll have to share my boy Coraline with him, too. But right now, I have to get a good impression! So that my boy Coraline would prefer to play with me, rather than with mom or dad.

"I can't wait!" I told them before I went to my room to fix my ribbons. I heard my dad complain to my mom that my only requirement for a guy is for him not to be snot covered. And then my mom said he was saying nonsense and that Gin-kun is perfect.

Who the bunny is Gin-kun?

And then I heard a car pull up outside our house. For the last time, I checked my reflection. I looked okay. I mean, I look like my everyday self. How else could I look like anyway?

My mom didn't bother knocking and just took my hand and excitedly led me out of the house. Maybe I should remind her later about knocking as a policy.

My dad is already outside, talking to a white-haired man who looked like he was in his early thirties. They were laughing good-naturedly. Then my mom faked a cough and both of them looked at us.

"And this is my cute little daughter I'm telling you about!" my dad told the man. Then he walked towards me and mom. He gestured towards me with a grin.

The man looked at me and smiled. Woah. If my dad looked like a heart-throb hero of an action movie, this guy looks like a model. You know, those mannequin look-alikes on TV?

"How do you do, little girl?" he asked me and gently patted my hair. That's good. At least he's considerate about my ribbons. I don't want to go back to my room and fix them with my boy Coraline in that car.

"I'm fine, uncle. And you?" I told him the standard reply. I looked at his car. Where is my boy Coraline? I thought he will be arriving today.

"Ah, uncle is fine, too." So, he knows the standard reply, too? Darn. Why do adults know everything?

Then he seemed to notice the look I directed to his car. He smiled knowingly. "Ah. Yes. Of course." Then he started to walk towards the car.

My dad laughed embarrassedly. "Excuse our daughter for—"

"Is your wife with you, sir?" interrupted my mom. Why was she so formal? And what's a wife? And why did my dad excuse me? I didn't sneeze.

"Yes, she is." The white haired uncle replied, and opened the back car door. A woman, also with white hair, came out of the car. Now I'm beginning to think they're living in North Pole, with that kind of hair color.

The white-haired woman went forward to meet us. Then she exchanged greetings with my parents. It probably only took them half a minute to talk, but it felt like a long time to me. I was beginning to get worried. Where is my boy Coraline?

The white-haired woman seemed to notice the look on my face. She looked at the direction of the car and at the white-haired uncle who had his head inside the car. What is he doing? Maybe my boy Coraline is too heavy for him to carry. Maybe I should help?

Then, before I took a step forward, the woman looked at me. "Hello, Rangiku-chan." She said, smiling serenely. "What a quiet girl you are."

I returned the smile. She was a pretty nice lady. And she knows my name, too. Hmm…if she lived in the North Pole, maybe she's Santa's daughter? That would explain why she's telepathic.

"You can call me Auntie." She told me, still in her kind voice. Compared to my mother, who is a queen-type, this woman was a fairy-type. Maybe she's an elf, and not Santa's daughter?

"How are you, auntie?" I asked her, and she told me the answer I was expecting.

And then uncle stepped aside and smiled apologetically at us. Auntie smiled, looking relieved. Then I saw a boy, white-haired one, too, but that's expected. He went out of the car and dusted his pants. He was looking down so I couldn't see his face. But somehow, I kind of knew he was my boy Coraline without anyone telling me. Maybe uncle put batteries on him, or something.

And then, the weirdest thing happened. When I took a step forward to meet him and introduce myself, he turned to look at me and smiled. I froze in midstep. I couldn't even remember if I smiled back. But is memory loss supposed to be experienced in this age?

I couldn't believe a boy could actually look like my boy Coraline. Is he even a boy? I mean, he looks like a…a…prince.

The prince started walking towards me, smiling. For a brief moment, I panicked, thinking the delivery service got it wrong, that this package is for someone else. And for that brief moment, too, all the adults around us, uncle's car, our house, and everything except the prince and I disappeared. And along with many things, I didn't know how that happened.

When the prince was only some distance away, the world returned. Wow. That's some weird magic.

"Hi. I'm Gin. Pleased to meet you." The prince greeted me, smiling all the while.

Gin? The Gin-kun my mom was talking about awhile ago? My boy Coraline's name is Gin? Or is that also the name of this prince? How terribly confusing. How many Gins can I meet in a day, anyway?

"I-I'm Rangiku." I told him, still slightly confused. "Nice to…meet you, Gin-kun." I smiled brightly, not knowing if this is the Gin-kun, my boy Coraline or just this prince.

"You're so cute, Ran-chan." He said and reached out to touch the ribbon on my hair. I think my temperature went up. Sheesh. I meet this prince and then I get sick? Once again, sheesh.

"T-thanks." See, I'm stuttering, too! "You look…nice, too."

He smiled even wider. And I didn't speak up, not knowing what to say since he didn't even say 'thanks.'

Thankfully, my father laughed and said, "Ah, why don't we all go inside, then? I'm being awfully rude, not inviting you guys in."

And then Uncle, Auntie, and Gin—the prince, followed after dad. I stood quietly, staring at Gin's back until my mom patted my shoulder.

"Oh my." I heard my mom speak from my right side. From her tone of voice, I knew she was smiling. "Looks like you fell in love."

I couldn't tell her immediately. But I did.

* * *

And after many years, I still am.

* * *

**A/N:** Umm…I'm not making excuses but…please do remember as you read this fic that I'm a boyXboy fic writer. ^_^ And that I'm a HitsuMatsu fan writing a fic that was requested by my friend, Dimeus. And that this is my first time writing a het fic since…what, five years ago? Come to think of it, I made that het fic for a friend, too. XD

Anyway, I just don't know if I could write the chapters with Gin's POV. Sigh. Yet another complicated man enters my lifeXD (Hibari is the first one, Gin is the second.) But I mean, does anyone know what they're actually thinking?;;

…Review? ovo/


	2. first impression: vanilla flavored cake

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a 5-year-old boy genius' POV. O_o I don't think I'll ever write such a thing ever again. XD;;

And...The story is still a K..! o_o But that's understandable, since both Gin and Matsumoto are five years old. o_o

* * *

**Warning:** It's hard writing in a boy's POV especially when you're a girl. O_o Also, please excuse Gin's ah…unseemingly five year old thoughts. ovo;;

* * *

**As Destiny Dictates  
(chapter two)**  
by chumee

Ichimaru, Gin

_"I'm not really good with poetry, but I was really surprised when my parents told me that I have a fiancé…when I was five years old."  
_  
Sure, I remember that day pretty well.

I remembered my parents—both of them—coming home at the same time. They weren't divorced or anything, though. They just rarely come home. And when they do, they don't really stay for long. And it was usually just about relocating.

It doesn't bother me when they came home, nor am I particularly happy about it. But the news they brought this time wasn't about relocating. It wasn't even about the end of the world.

It was about marriage. Not theirs, not their business partners, but mine.

Did I tell you that I was five years old at that time?

* * *

"You what..?" I asked. I heard only too clearly what they said. I just wanted to make sure my parents were still sane. After all, you can never be too sure.

My mom looked at my dad and touched his hand. Even when she looked worried, she still looks calm. My dad sighed and entwined his fingers with hers for assurance.

"Don't go all lovey-dovey on me, now." I reminded them good-naturedly, smiling. Ah, it must be the peak of their so-called youth.

"Gin…" my mom started softly. "I hope you understand." She reached forward to pat my shoulder, and I let her.

But I didn't really understand. How could I get a fiancé right away? I'm just five years old. Could I become a father at this age? Could they take away my youth like this? Is this a violation of my human rights?

I can't help but smile over my overreaction. Why, this is only a lifetime offer. I need to make the most out of it. 'Why take the humor out of life when it presents itself to you?' is what I would like to say.

"I didn't know we're buried in debt." I said, still in a cheerful voice.

I saw my parents look at each other. My dad even chuckled darkly. "In debt?" he repeated. "Who, us?"

My mom smiled serenely. "We're not in debt." She said, kindly.

Typical rich people. That's who we are.

But I was confused. I mean, don't people marry their kids off with the kids of super rich people because of they can't pay their debts properly? And before I could speak, they began to explain.

"We're friends with your fiance's parents since we were in school." My mother began. "We agreed to marry our kids off if they happen to be of the opposite gender."

Ah. I see. Turns out I've been engaged even before I was born. I believe shoujo mangas became popular for these kinds of plots? How cruel for the male population. But it really is amusing…if you're not part of the mess.

Hmm…Honestly, I'm quite interested how my fiancés look like…just not in marrying her. I wonder if she's a whole lot older than me. But I don't think there's any way my parents would ever pick a 20 plus year old woman to become my wife. It'd be just plain weird. I sighed. What am I thinking?

And it's kinda funny that when I sighed, my parents looked at each other, again. Do they always look at each other? I would like to remind them that this is not a consultation hour.

"Guess I can't help it." I told them and grinned. Better to be done with this. Ah, what are kids for but to obey their parents? And I'm a good kid when I want to be, so there.

"You agree to marry Ran-chan?" my dad asked, hesitantly. Can't he just jump for joy when I agreed?

"Ran-chan?" I repeated. Ah, so the name of my fiancé is Ran? Ranko? Ranmi?

My mom nodded solemnly. "Rangiku."

…What kind of a name was that? Nevertheless, I smiled…and lied. "That's a cute name."

My dad sighed with relief. Did he think I was just bluffing? No way. I'm going to get through this. Besides, I don't want to grow old with my parents nagging me about marriage. That would ruin my style.

And then my mom stood up and went to my cabinet. Why is she going there? Not that I'm hiding illegal drugs or weapons of mass destruction.

"Here, Gin." She handed me a formal attire.

I boggled. Heavens, I didn't know I was going to get married today! I think they left that part out. Are my parents already experiencing memory gap at their age? Or could it be that they are lying about their age?

People with white hair like us can oh so conveniently lie about our age, and be suspected as elves instead. What a predicament, right?

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly, not reaching for the clothes.

"Hm?" she asked, beaming. I think she totally forgot I was a five year old kid.

"I'm getting married today?" I was curious. I haven't even practiced saying my vows yet.

It made my dad laugh. Maybe it's the perfect time to tell everyone my dad has a weird and shallow sense of humor.

My mom smiled. "I thought you're a genius." She teased me. Then she answered my question. "Of course not. Would you like to?"

"We can phone Ran-chan's parents." My dad added, also teasing me.

I acted wounded, but couldn't keep the sarcastic tone of my voice. "What, and forget my academics?"

My mom smiled. "We'll just introduce you to Ran-chan today. I'm sure you'll do great."

I smiled as I took the formalwear she was giving me. I know I will.

* * *

"Ran-chan is good kid." My dad said, as soon as he got in the car. "She'll make a good wife."

I was looking out the car window and didn't reply.

'How did you know that?' I wanted to ask. But I didn't. I guess I couldn't argue with the statement when I don't know my fiancé well enough.

The trip to my fiance's house was brief. Turns out, her house was near.

I'm already assuming our parents met because of the close proximity of our houses.

My dad got out and was soon greeted by a tall man with dark reddish brown hair. He looked brusque in a polo shirt and slacks. He also gave off the air of danger. Oh ho? My fiancé is a daughter of a gang member? Interesting.

And then the man and my dad talked. Frankly, I was bored. And my mom, the ever calm member of the family, kept quiet in her seat. She didn't even go out to greet the man.

And then, a woman with blonde hair in a dress that looks like a socialite went out of the door a few moments later, followed by a girl that looked like…a vanilla-flavored cake.

What? She was dressed in all white. Like a bride. So I'm guessing she's my fiancé and not the other woman. Personality aside, I have to say she's not the worst I've imagined.

You wouldn't want to know what I had imagined.

I noticed my dad talk to the girl and patted her hair. She looked at the car. My dad did, too.

To this, my mom commented. "Looks like she already knows, Gin. And she's taking it well."

Again, I didn't reply. I was getting sleepy already.

I just saw my dad open the car door for my mom and let her talk to the woman. I was about to go out as well when my dad held me back.

"Now, Gin." He began, using his dictatorial voice. A voice he doesn't dare use when my mom's within earshot. I'm guessing this is a split personality disorder. "Ran-chan is a good girl. She seems to have taken a liking on you without even seeing you."

I nodded, smiling. Typical father. I know when he uses this voice on me. It seems like we're in debt.

"Please." He said, still using the same tone of voice. "Please do not fail me."

"Fail you?" I asked him, looking like I was unsure of what he's talking about. But I do. "I won't fail you." I assured him, smiling, pretending not to know any better.

He smiled at me. It was forced, I knew, but I pretended not to notice. So I went out of the car and dusted my pants.

When I looked up, I saw the girl's eyes on me. I smiled. And she only looked on, not saying anything or even smiling back. Maybe she's trained to be an heir? But judging from her parents' looks, I couldn't decide if she was going to inherit a jewelry shop or if she was going to be a gang member.

"Hi. I'm Gin." I told her casually, smiling as I did so. "Pleased to meet you."

"I-I'm Rangiku." She stuttered. "Nice to meet you, Gin-kun." And then she smiled childishly.

She's quite nervous, then? Oh well, I guess I have to work hard, as promised to my father.

I reached out for her ribbons. "You're so cute, Ran-chan." I lied. What? Can't I lie for once? Or twice?

Hey, she blushed. Did she already fell in love with me? This makes my job a lot easier then.

"T-thanks." She said, and shyly glanced at my face. "You look…" she paused, as if pondering what word to use. "…nice, too."

Nice, too? I didn't say she was nice, did I? Nevertheless, I smiled, painfully wide, not knowing what else to say. Besides, I don't think her vocabulary is as large as mine. Maybe if I told her she was drop dead gorgeous, she might think I'm telling her to die.

Her father broke the silence in the right moment. Thank God. I think my cheeks are starting to hurt.

"Ah, why don't we all go inside, then? I'm being awfully rude, not inviting you guys in."

And as soon as I turned my back on her, I dropped the act and slipped on my neutral face. My dad patted my shoulder, silently thanking me. I feel like sighing.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

'I just had to pretend I like her, right?' was what I asked myself then. I just didn't know that pretending would soon take a toll on me and that eventually, I have to choose whether to give up…

Or give in.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I lost a few screws in my head trying to figure out how to write a chapter in Gin's POV without making him too OoC. I did my best though (as an OC always does o_o) But did I fail? I can't judge my own work that well, so please tell me in your review. XD

Hmm…the next chapter would be Gin and Matsumoto's ah…matchmaking session? Or something to that effect. XD And it will be on 3rd person POV to make things easier. O_o

…Review? ovo/


End file.
